<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Abduction of Hades by WhiteravenGreywolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573530">The Abduction of Hades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf'>WhiteravenGreywolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy afternoon, Ruby wishes for nothing but a cup of tea. She certainly didn't expect her afternoon to take such a sudden, startling turn...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Abduction of Hades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! A quick surprise to make your Sunday just a bit better! Don't look for canon continuity, it's set in that fandom canon where we all agreed the ritual didn't happen and they lived happily. I hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christina, in William's body, returned home in the mid-afternoon. She found the house empty and lifeless, all the lights having been turned off. Ruby had left after her and gone to see her sister and Atticus. She'd left a note which Christina found on the kitchen counter, asking for Christina to take out the trash once she got home. It was Christina's job to take out the trash, after all, since it contained so much of William's shed skin.</p>
<p><br/>With ease, Christina picked up the trash bag and brought it to the metal can in front of the house. Across the street, a mother called for her sons to run back home. The sky was turning dark gray, the threat of rain becoming a certainty. The kids pouted but obeyed. The woman waved at William with a smile as he dropped the bag into the can. William put on his facade smile and waved back. Thunder rolled in the distance.</p>
<p><br/>Christina turned around, both hands in her pockets when she heard the can lightly shaking. She turned around and frowned. Something had darted back under the nearest car and away from the trashcan. Christina approached the car and kneeled to look under it. Her eyes met huge aquamarine eyes, with black slits.</p>
<p><br/>"Hello," Christina said. "Are you alone out here?"</p>
<p><br/>The small creature slowly approached. It was as dark as the shadows under the car, but as it came closer to the light, Christina saw the outline of a tiny furry body, giant ears, and a long thin tail.</p>
<p><br/>"It's gonna rain, I don't think you should stay outside."</p>
<p><br/>The curious kitten came closer to Christina carefully. It recoiled back with fear when Christina's hand move toward it. Christina waited, as the kitten sniffed the air. It stopped by her hand, sniffing it softly. Then, it rubbed its head against her fingers. Christina took the opportunity to pick it up and pull it out from under the car. The kitten weighed as much as a feather. Christina kept it in one hand as she walked back inside.</p>
<p><br/>"You'll be better inside until the rain subsides."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ruby ran from the driveway to the door. The rain was falling heavily over the city. Ruby had left her sister's house just as the rain had begun to fall. During the drive, the thin drizzle had turned into a downpour, coupled with bouts of thunder every so often. There was no light in the windows, but if Christina had arrived earlier and gone to the basement then she might not have lit the house.</p>
<p><br/>Ruby struggled with her keys before stepping in quickly. She locked the door behind her, then took off her coat and hung it on the coat hanger.</p>
<p><br/>"Chris?" she called out.</p>
<p><br/>"Basement," Christina's voice answered.</p>
<p><br/>Sure enough, the only light coming into the house was from the crack of the basement door. Ruby turned on the light. The sound of the rain coming outside was loud, only surpassed by the thunder exploding over her head. Although she'd been under the rain only a minute, water was trickling down onto her shoulders and down her neck. She shivered.</p>
<p><br/>"Hey, I'm feeling like making tea, do you want some?" Ruby asked as she crossed the living room and into the kitchen.</p>
<p><br/>As she passed the couch, she noticed a small black fluffy pillow nestled among the other pillows. She wondered if Christina had just bought it. She went into the kitchen and filled the kettle up. When no answer came from the basement, she called out:</p>
<p><br/>"Chris?"</p>
<p><br/>"I'm sorry, what?"</p>
<p><br/>"I asked if you wanted tea?"</p>
<p><br/>"Er... sure."</p>
<p><br/>Ruby set the kettle over the stove and turned it on. Then, she heard a loud clicking sound, coming closer. She frowned and looked back at the living room, but saw nothing. She looked back at the stove. It might just be the appliance, she thought. After a few seconds, she still heard the clicking. She thought she should tell Christina about it.</p>
<p><br/>She went to get two cups out of the cupboard, then reached for the box of tea. Something soft brushed against her ankle and Ruby jumped back in fear. She glanced down but saw nothing. She frowned. Thunder echoed nearby, pulling Ruby out of her thoughts. That certainly was strange. Probably a draft from the basement. She reached for the box of tea and pulled out two bags. They didn't drink tea often but sometimes, on cold afternoons, a good cup of tea was all Ruby wanted.</p>
<p><br/>She turned to the stove to check on the kettle. A dark blur ran past the corner of her eye. Ruby bolted. She saw nothing. She couldn't be imagining things now, could she? The blur seemed to have disappeared under the fridge. Ruby kneeled and looked. Two big blues eyes looked back at her. Ruby screamed and stepped back.</p>
<p><br/>The next second, Christina had run up the stairs and pushed the basement door open. She looked down at Ruby with worry.</p>
<p><br/>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p><br/>The black blur ran out from under the fridge and came to hide behind Christina's legs. Ruby stood up, her eyes never leaving the little kitten.</p>
<p><br/>"Yes, it's just... the cat surprised me."</p>
<p><br/>The kitten kept rubbing its head against Christina's ankle.</p>
<p><br/>"Why... where did you find it?" Ruby asked, confused.</p>
<p><br/>"Hidden under a car outside," Christina said simply.</p>
<p><br/>The kettle whistled, scaring the kitten who ran down into the basement. Ruby went to turn the stove off.</p>
<p><br/>"You could have warned me that we were taking in a cat," Ruby said as she poured water into the cups.</p>
<p><br/>"We're not taking it in. But it was about to rain and it didn't feel right to leave it out."</p>
<p><br/>Ruby handed the cup to Christina. Their hands brushed and Ruby walked away, taking her cup with her. Ruby settled on the couch in the living room. Christina followed her, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Ruby stirred her tea as she said:</p>
<p><br/>"While I do think it was very nice of you to let him in, the odds that it comes back once we let it out are pretty high."</p>
<p><br/>Christina shrugged.</p>
<p><br/>"I don't really care about pets. If you want to keep it, I won't object."</p>
<p><br/>Ruby rolled her eyes.</p>
<p><br/>"If you really didn't care you wouldn't have let it in," Ruby pointed out.</p>
<p><br/>Christina said nothing, blowing on the hot tea instead.</p>
<p><br/>"Come on, admit it. You want to keep this cat."</p>
<p><br/>"I don't care either way. But I do like cats better than dogs. They are independent and can be left alone without supervision."</p>
<p><br/>Ruby, who knew enough cat owners to know this wasn't quite true, chuckled.</p>
<p><br/>"Maybe we should check if it belongs to anyone before we decide to keep it though."</p>
<p><br/>Ruby took the teabag out and placed it in the ashtray. Christina imitated her soon after.</p>
<p><br/>"I doubt it does. It has no collar or tags that I could see and it was alone. No siblings, no mother, and fathers aren't usually a very active parent."</p>
<p><br/>Ruby smiled sympathetically, recognizing what Christina might not. Christina took a sip of her tea, then, to her surprise, the kitten jumped on the couch beside her and climbed onto her lap, where it settled into a tight little ball of fur.</p>
<p><br/>"I think it likes you already," Ruby said.</p>
<p><br/>Christina said nothing, mesmerized by the lightness of the kitten, so solid and warm in her lap and yet so small. Tentatively, she began running two fingers down its back. Ruby watched her do with a smile, taking sips from her tea while she watched on with fondness.</p>
<p><br/>"How are you going to name it?" Ruby asked.</p>
<p><br/>"I don't know... I've never had to name another being before."</p>
<p><br/>The task seemed suddenly impossible. Christina stared at the little ball in her lap. She followed her intuition, to the first and only appropriate answer she could come up with.</p>
<p><br/>"Hades."</p>
<p><br/>Ruby snickered.</p>
<p><br/>"What? Why?"</p>
<p><br/>"Because he seems to like hiding under things. And Hades was the god of the Underworld."</p>
<p><br/>Ruby shook her head, amused by the idea.</p>
<p><br/>"You know what, Hades it is."</p>
<p><br/>She reached out to pet Hades. The kitten unfurled and sniffed her hand, before allowing her to touch him. Ruby began scratching under its chin and behind its ears, and Hades' big eyes closed into tiny slits. It purred. Around them, the rain had been all but forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I had money, I would definitely commission someone to make a portrait of Ruby, Christina, and Hades and then hung it above my desk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>